VACIA
by Selene y Solaris
Summary: Hermione lo perdio todo en la ultima en aquella ultima batalla, donde no solo Voldemor murio si no tambien sus emociones... mal summary lo sabemos, pero lean, les gustara...


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y demás personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, esto lo hacemos sin fines de lucro._

_Hola! aki venimos con un nuevo fic que escribio mi amiga Solaris, en conjunto conmigo, Selene, esperamos sean les guste y nos dejen conocer su opinion (unos cuantos review no nos molestarian para nada). Sin más que agregar, les dejamos con este one – shot._

Que extraña sensación, el estar vacía… no sentir nada por nada ni por nadie… no sentir… ajena a cualquier sentimiento; cualquier sensación, completamente vacía… es extraño cuando años atrás rebosaba de tantos sentimientos, pero hoy no puedo recordarlos, me siento vacía, tan vacía que bien podrían abrir una herida en mi carne y no saldría una sola gota de sangre… me siento vacía, no! Estoy vacía!! No siento nada estoy completamente insensibilizada, no siento nada por nada ni por nadie … talvez... solo sienta algo por mi gato, mi pobre y fiel gato, tan inteligente, tan hermoso … me mira con esos enormes ojos amarillos, como si quisiera decirme algo, se frota contra mi mano queriendo reconfortarme.. ah!

Es tan inteligente, mi querido Crookshanks eres lo único que me queda de aquellos días felices, quien iba a pensar que perdería todo cuanto amaba y solo me quedarías tú… extraño tanto a mis padres, primeras victimas inocentes de la cruel guerra contra Voldemorty sus seguidores; primer golpe a mi frágil corazón, como me dolió aquello, pero por lo menos tenia a mis amigos, aún recuerdo los brazos de Ron encerrándome en un calido abrazo y a Harry susurrando palabras alentadoras a mi oído… ambos ahí conmigo consolándome, brindándome todo su apoyo y cariño, jurando protegerme y vengar la muerte de mis padres y todos aquellos que muriesen a causa de las estúpidas ideologías del bastardo Voldemort…

Crookshanks se acomoda en mi regazo y mi mano se mueve automáticamente para acariciarlo, mi querido Crookshanks los extraño tanto!.. Incluso extraño las amenazas de Ron hacia ti, extraño escucharlo decir que algún día te mataría y se fabricaría una bufanda con tu piel… Ron… mi querido pelirrojo con pecas, cuan añoradas me resultan hoy sus quejas, sus remilgos, sus gestos de enfado, sus ojos suplicantes cuando necesitaba que le ayudara con su tarea de pociones o cualquier otra, sus atenciones conmigo, algo toscas, pero atenciones al fin, cuanto extraño nuestras disputas, en las cuales casi siempre salía perdiendo…

Ron, mi querido amigo… pero extraño aún más a Harry, extraño ver sus verdes ojos, extraño su sonrisa, su ingenuidad para algunas cosas, sus temores, sus complejos, sus arrebatos de cólera, sus abrazos, sus gestos, sus miradas, su enfermiza obsesión de ser el héroe, hasta extraño verlo sobre esa endemoniada escoba, listo para atrapar una snitch más …

Dios!! Cuanto los extraño, pero ya no están, se fueron… ambos partieron de mi vida el mismo maldito día y me dejaron sola… sola… hace cuantos años? No lo se, estando aquí he perdido la noción del tiempo, puede ser unas horas, unos días, meses, años, que importa!, pero eso no impide que recuerde una y otra vez la noche más fría, negra, dolorosa y triste de toda mi vida…. Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer, recuerdo los golpes, hechizos, maldiciones y gritos, todo esta en mi cabeza y me atormenta cada día…..

La lucha había sido feroz, logramos acabar con todos los mortífagos presentes en aquella habitación, todos en su mayoría inconscientes y uno o dos muertos, ahora solo estábamos Ron y yo contra Voldemort. Ron actuó primero estaba cegado por el dolor, la ira y odio; ya que instantes atrás Voldemort había asesinado al Sr. Weasley, quien en su lugar no habría actuado de la misma manera? Se abalanzo contra Voldemort con tanta fiereza que estoy segura que esa maldita serpiente sintió miedo, aunque fuese solo por un segundo, pero lastimosamente eso no fue suficiente, un par de hechizos fallidos y un intento de crucio por parte de Ron, pero nada

Voldemort lanzo un Avada Kedavra y todo termino, al instante Ron se desplomó frente a mi, sin ninguna heri­da, pero indudablemente muerto y sin pensarlo yo también enfrente a Voldemort, un Expelliarmus y mi varita dijo adiós, pero no me importo, me arroje sobre él con todas mis fuerzas y logre derribarlo, con varita o sin varita lo mataría esa era mi meta. Rodamos por el suelo forcejeando, en un momento dado logre morderle la mano que sujetaba la varita hasta hacerla sangrar, mi intención era arrebatarle la varita y hacerla pedazos antes de que fuera tarde, pero … no pude … un fuerte golpe en mi estomago, una mano apretando mi garganta hasta casi quebrarla y por ultimo un hechizo que me lanzo a varios paso de él… estaba sola, extenuada, sangrando y sin varita… era mi fin.

Se paro a mi lado y con una retorcida sonrisa en sus asquerosos labios de reptil descargo un cruciatus sobre mi, luego otro y otro … ya no podía ni gritar mi garganta estaba destrozada, una maldición más y me reuniría con Ron … pero entonces apareció Harry con algunos golpes y cortaduras, observo a Ron y luego a mi y podría jurar que lo comprendió todo con solo mirar la escena … vi arder fuego en sus verdes ojos y una batalla campal dio inicio, fue como si una tormenta largamente contenida se desatara por fin y no tuviera limites.

Hechizos iban y venían, nunca había visto a Harry actuar así, estaba segura que vencería a Voldemort y así fue, pero también pago un precio por ello, un precio muy alto… fue un Avada simultaneo y ambas maldiciones golpearon el pecho del contrincante, no existe contramaldición alguna por lo tanto….todo había acabado … el innombrable estaba muerto, pero Harry mi adorado Harry también… me sentí enloquecer de dolor, como pude me arrastre hasta llegar a él con la vana esperanza de que estuviera vivo, pero no, ya era tarde … mi querido Harry yacía sin expresión en el rostro ….. estaba muerto .… tenía ganas de morir, era todo tan doloroso, lo envolví entre mis adoloridos brazos y descargue todo mi llanto sobre él … Harry, mi amado Harry, Sí! Mi amado, porque yo lo amaba profundamente, pero de este amor el jamás supo nada, porque fui una cobarde y no lo confesé, nunca le dije lo que sentía por él, y ahora que lo arrullaba entre mis brazos ya era tarde… demasiado tarde, la persona que amaba había muerto y junto con ella murió mi amor y capacidad de sentir, todo murió para mi esa terrible noche. Luego todo se volvió negro.

Cuando desperté estaba en San Mungo, Tonks me cuidaba en ese momento y yo tonta, aún aferrada a la esperanza de que todo hubiese sido un sueño o una pesadilla le pregunte del destino de mis entrañable amigos, pero su sola mirada fue suficiente para confirmarme la cruel realidad.

El tiempo paso y mis heridas sanaron; pero aunque mi cuerpo estuviera en perfectas condiciones, mi alma y corazón estaba destrozados, de nada sirvieron las constantes visitas de Tonks,McGonagall, Neville, Ginny o cualquier otra persona, ninguno fue capaz de sacarme del circulo vicioso en el que había caído, sin Harry y Ron ya nada me importaba, me quede sola y sin rumbo, que podía hacer ahora?.

No podía evitar las imágenes que acudían a mi mente una y otra vez, día a día y noche tras noche, crueles imágenes que me torturaban y me hundían poco a poco en un abismo de dolor y desesperación del que me fue imposible escapar.

Ahora estoy aquí en una habitación de San Mungo, una habitación completamente blanca, con solo una cama, una silla y una ventana. En una habitación en el departamento de enfermedades mentales, en pocas palabras estoy loca; sí como dije anteriormente; al perder a Harry enloquecí de dolor y heme aquí sentada frente a la ventana, pensando en los días de Hogwarts, en todas las aventuras buenas y malas en compañía de Harry y Ron, pero especialmente de Harry, mi querido Harry, que partió sin saber que lo amaba, pero quien sabe, talvez en la otra vida pueda decírselo… Crookshanks se acomoda mejor en mi regazo, yo le acaricio tras las orejas, se que le gusta y él me lo demuestra ronroneando de satisfacción… mi querido gato, eres todo lo que me queda de aquellos días de colegio, eres todo lo que tengo, pero no eres el mismo de antes, has envejecido y temo que un día cualquiera me abandones también, pero antes de que eso suceda prefiero abandonarte yo, no soportaría una perdida más.

El dolor se me hace insoportable con el pasar de los días, ya no quiero sufrir más ni llorar, me falta la voluntad y la fuerza para seguir viviendo, veré la manera de partir hacia ese otro mundo, talvez ahí logre encontrar a Harry y Ron .. sea como sea partiré, ya no soporto esta vida, no vale nada sin ellos, aún hay personas que me visitan e intentan confortarme, pero ellos no son suficientes para llenar este vació que tengo, porque eso es lo que estoy: vacía, solo soy un cuerpo vacío, que se mueve por inercia, un cuerpo vacío de esperanzas, de sueños, de emociones positivas, sin vida, sin nada, todo lo que tengo es mi dolor y sensaciones que laceran mi alma y corazón, he sido drenada de todo sentimiento calido y agradable, y, en este estado, quién desearía seguir viviendo?... pero pronto partiré, partiré para reunirme con ellos, especialmente con Harry… mi amado Harry…….


End file.
